The applicant has been making burners and burner pots for stoves for years. Traditionally, each particular pot would have its own casting. A single gas inlet would have one casting and a dual control pot would have a separate casting. Castings can be relatively expensive for tooling.
Accordingly, a need exists which is perceived to provide an improved casting over prior art techniques.